etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Крокодил
κρόκη 1) уток εὐθυπλοκία κρόκης καὴ στήμονος — прямое переплетение утка и основы 2) нить (κ. ῥαγεῖσα ) ἀπὸ λεπτῆς κρόκης ἀπηρτῆσθαι — висеть на волоске 3) шерстяное волокно, шерсть (θαλλοῖσιν ἢ κρόκαισιν ἐρέφειν ) 4) ткань (μαλακαὴ κρόκαι ) 5) галька, голыш (περὴ τοὺς αἰγιαλούς ) начнем с того, что ткать научились после того, как вязать начали...а вязали просто крючком, вот крюк и перешел по наследству, ткачество--станок, а вязать--оно проще...да и ковер проще крючком . Crochet в английском вязание крючком, crook--крюк, а еще Hook. : см. крюк . короче, крокодил ходит, крюком хвост волочит из стороны в сторону...и плавает точно так же... есть вероятность, что второй корень(подсказал Н. Славянинов) от английского же tail-хвост ; crocodile (n.) : 1560s, restored spelling of Middle English cokedrille, kokedrille (c. 1300), from Medieval Latin cocodrillus, from Latin crocodilus, from Greek krokodilos, word applied by Herodotus to the crocodile of the Nile, apparently due to its basking habits, from kroke "pebbles" +drilos "worm." The crocodile tears story was in English from at least c. 1400. : : эти ребята способны даже даты дать, но вот примеры привести, да литературу--это дудки....Фасмер хоть ссылался, а этим вообще западло....может могут откуда это drilo взялось--никак...звукоподражание небось русскому смудрил....:) : : f : δειλός в греческом второй корень 1) робкий, боязливый, трусливый, так то собака и то хвост поджимает... : : : опасаться хвоста надо, крокодильего, вдарит, мало не покажется.... : :; 'δειλῶς-'робко, с опаской tail (n.1) :: "hindmost part of an animal," Old English tægl, tægel "a tail," from Proto-Germanic *tagla- (source also of Old High German zagal, German Zagel "tail," dialectal German Zagel "penis," Old Norse tagl "horse's tail," Gothic tagl "hair"), from PIE *doklos, from suffixed form of root *dek- (2) "something long and thin" (referring to such things as fringe, lock of hair, horsetail; source also of Old Irish dual"lock of hair," Sanskrit dasah "fringe, wick"). According to OED, the primary sense, at least in Germanic, seems to have been "hairy tail," or just "tuft of hair," but already in Old English the word was applied to the hairless "tails" of worms, bees, etc. But Buck writes that the common notion is of "long, slender shape." As an adjective from 1670s. :: надо ж как изгаляются с нашим словом тяжел, и прото тяглом...талия она тоже тонкая... :: а во французском--это подрезать, помимо фигуры, формы ---короче у англичан хвост-это задняя филейная часть тела., тяжела и неповоротлива. tile---черепица в английском... все это не греет кроме опасности рядом с хвостом крокодила, не дело там находиться, а зубы это уже само по себе--страшно... = Крокодил = крокодил крокоди́л диал. коркодил, севск. (Преобр.). Западн. заимств., возм., через нем. Krokodil (ХVI в.; см. Шульц–Баслер 1, 407) из лат. crocodilus от греч. κροκόδειλος; напротив, др. русск., цслав. коркодилъ (Ио. Экз. и др.) заимств. непосредственно из греч.; см. Фасмер, Гр.-сл. эт. 102. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 непонятно, откуда Фасмер второго коркодила выкопал, кроме первого, так и хочется похулиганить, по улице ходила большая крокодила. крюком ходила, да греки буковки потеряли.... русские купцы ходили и за три моря, по делу.... :